Falling for You
by RaineXion
Summary: Namine and Roxas have been friends since they were seven. But she has feelings for Roxas. But she is afraid to admit her feelings. What is she going to do? Oneshot NaminexRoxas


Falling for You

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters. The only character in this story that belongs to me is Emiko.

A certain blonde haired girl with ocean blue eyes watched boy skate boarding nearby. She smiled at him as he showed off his skills to her. He smiled back at her and made sure that he didn't make any mistakes. They had been best friends ever since they were seven.

Naminé's P.O.V

I gripped my pencil tighter and looked at my sketch pad. I flipped the pages and I stopped at one of the drawings. I gently fingered the drawing. It was one of the drawings of him. I don't know why, but he's one of my favorite subjects. I smiled a little and then flipped to an empty page.

"Naminé! Whatcha doin'?" a girl with waist long brown hair and brilliant green eyes asked.

"Drawing as usual….." I muttered.

That girl I was talking to is my best friend. Her name is Emiko but I call her Emi. She told me before that her name meant, blessed or beautiful child. It was kinda true. Most of the guys at school fall for her and she's really smart too. But she's….well……... not interested in most of them.

"Hey, Roxy!" Emi shouted.

Roxas stopped and waved. He walked over to us, holding his skate board.

"Hey, Emi," Roxas said.

"Have you seen Hayner around?" Emi asked.

Oh yeah, one more thing about Emi. She only has eyes for one guy. Hayner. Emi has been going after Hayner for two years now. She's trying to get him to like her, although, it doesn't really work.

Roxas shook his head. He sat down next to me and watched the people walk by. I began blushing but luckily, no one noticed. He was really close to me. I felt my cheeks grow very hot as the seconds passed by.

"Hey, Roxas," Hayner said as he walked towards us.

"Hi," Roxas said.

"Hi, Hayner……." Emi said shyly.

"Hi Emi. Hi Naminé," Hayner greeted.

"Hi," I mumbled as I kept my eyes glued to my drawing.

Hayner sat on my right and the next thing I knew, his left arm was wrapped around my shoulder. I looked up and stared at him. He flashed me a smile, while I could feel Roxas' anger rising……. somehow.

Hayner is a really BIG flirt. He's been trying to get me like him ever since last week. But Emi doesn't mind. This is because she knew that I would never go out with Hayner because she knows that I like someone else. I grabbed his arm and placed it back on his lap.

"Please. I'm trying to draw here," I said and went back to drawing.

"Whatever you say Naminé. Just as long as you promise to go out with me tomorrow," Hayner said.

Emi's eyes grew as wide as saucers. While I sat there, still drawing and looking as though I was considering it. Roxas kept quiet. Then he said something that made me want to jump for joy.

"Sorry Hayner. But Naminé is going out with ME tomorrow and she's my girlfriend," Roxas said.

"Oh, sorry Roxas. Didn't mean to ask your girl out," Hayner apologized.

"Um……Hayner…..I was wondering…….if y-you w-would like t-to go o-out with m-me?" Emi stammered.

"I thought you'd never ask," Hayner said with a big grin.

"You mean, you were waiting for me to ask you out this past years?!" Emi exclaimed.

"Yeah, I didn't mind asking other girls out but when it came to you, I fell apart," Hayner confessed.

"WHAT?!! SO ALL THIS YEARS OF WAITING FOR YOU TO MAKE THE FIRST MOVE WAS WASTED?!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU HAYNER!!" Emi screamed on top of her lungs as she chased Hayner.

"Bye," Roxas and I called out.

"He's gonna get beaten to a pulp isn't he?" Hayner asked me.

"Yep," I said.

We both laughed but after that, Roxas went back to examining his skate board.

"Um…..Roxas, you didn't need to do that…." I mumbled as I looked at my finished drawing.

"But Naminé……. I wanted to," Roxas said as he held my hand in his.

"W-What do you mean?" I stammered as my cheeks began heating up.

"Naminé, I like you," he said as I faced him.

Time seemed to have stopped when he said those very words. I could hear my heart and his heart, beating together, at the same pace. Before, I knew it; my lips moved and out came my confession.

"Roxas, I like you too……"

He smiled and his lips met mine. His lips were so soft. I slowly closed my eyes as I felt as though I just entered heaven. I wrapped my arms around his neck. I enjoyed the kiss, my first kiss. He broke apart and then smiled.

"Did you like it?" he asked.

I smiled and then I kissed his cheek and nodded. He took something out from his pocket. It was wrapped up. He opened it and inside was a paupu fruit. My eyes widened with shock.

"I-Is that a paupu fruit?!"

"Yeah, it is. My cousin, Sora, sent it to me. He told me about the legend that-"

"If two people share one, they're destinies are intertwined," we said together.

"So, would you like to share it with me?" he asked.

"I thought you'd never ask," I said, both my lips and eyes smiling.

Then, my sketch book flipped open. The wind blew it to the page where I just finished my drawing. It was a drawing of me and Roxas, sharing a paupu fruit. I felt so happy, what I just drew, came true.

"Here you go," Roxas said as he gave me half of the paupu fruit.

As I ate mine, I felt complete. I had the last thing that I had longed for ever since I was seven. Roxas.

The End.

A/N: Hi, so was the story nice? I'd like some people to review so I'll know what you readers think of it. I've been trying to think up of a one-shot NaminéxRoxas. So please review, this is my first one-shot Naminé and Roxas.


End file.
